


Doing the Unstuck

by almondmilkk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, also hyuga y riko bffs forever, angst pero mainly fluff, el getting together de kagami y kuroko desde la perspectiva de hyuga :)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: No, Hyuga pensó al verlos hoy en el banquillo, dos amigos no se colocan casualmente así al estar sentados. Observando a Kuroko y a Kagami, y a la pose que tenían -uno encima del otro en un abrazo casual-, se le ocurrió que él jamás se pondría con nadie de esa forma así de fácilmente, de forma tan instintiva como ellos lo habían hecho, si no hubiera detrás un nivel de confianza muy alto y uno todavía más, incluso, de romance.Y Hyuga se alegraba. Qué bien que dos de sus jugadores hubieran encontrado el amor en el otro.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 3





	Doing the Unstuck

Había sido un cambio tan, tan gradual que Hyuga no lo había notado. Si miraba en retrospectiva, podía recordar ocasiones donde la situación era más sutil, pese a claramente estar pasando. Pero lo había catalogado de interacciones normales entre dos compañeros que se habían terminado llevando mucho, mucho mejor de lo que esperaban al inicio.

Podía recordar la primera vez que vio a Kagami con su brazo por los hombros de Kuroko, al escuchar el discurso de Riko, su amiga y entrenadora, durante un partido. Antes los dos chicos solían mantener una distancia entre ellos, ya fuera por el calor o por simple falta de afinidad, pero Hyuga no pensó nada raro al verlo. Tan solo un brazo alrededor de otro chico. Nada inusual.

Podía recordar cuando uno empezó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del otro, realizándolo como si le viniera natural, mientras estaban atentos a lo que se decía. Hyuga supuso que era normal.

Pero esos tactos no habían hecho más que progresar a la larga de los meses, y hoy por fin había llegado el día en que Hyuga se había dado cuenta de que lo que había entre los dos no era una simple amistad.

No, Hyuga pensó al verlos hoy en el banquillo, dos amigos no se colocan casualmente así al estar sentados. Observando a Kuroko y a Kagami, y a la pose que tenían, se le ocurrió que él jamás se pondría con nadie de esa forma así de fácilmente, de forma tan instintiva como ellos lo habían hecho, si no hubiera detrás un nivel de confianza muy alto y uno de romance, quizás, todavía más.

Porque romance hacía falta para estar como estaban - Kuroko estaba sentado medio de lado en la falda de Kagami, que tenía sus brazos alrededor del torso del chico y su cabeza colocada en su hombro, la de Kuroko apoyada contra ella y sus manos posadas suavemente sobre los brazos de Kagami. Y lo mejor es que sus expresiones eran las mismas exactas que pondrían si estuvieran sentados de una forma más usual, ningún destello de desconcentración respecto a las palabras de la entrenadora en ellas, que seguía con su explicación sin tener en cuenta el contacto tan elevado que había entre los dos chicos. _Quizás ella tampoco se ha dado cuenta todavía_.

Pero los dos se veían completamente en paz así tan juntitos. Parecía que sus cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para eso: para estar el uno contra el otro, para sentirse cerca y disfrutar del contacto. Y a juzgar por sus expresiones serenas, quizás sus mentes también.

Y Hyuga se alegraba. Sonrió una sonrisa tierna para sí mismo.

Qué bien que dos de sus jugadores hubieran encontrado el amor en el otro. 

* * *

Hoy el instituto tenía un ambiente diferente al resto de días del año. Donde normalmente se encontrarían estudiantes aburridos, esperando a que pasara el día hablando o jugando a cualquier cosa, se oían risitas emocionadas y se veían más caras coloradas de lo usual, más ojos con el brillo del recién encontrado romance.

En efecto, San Valentín era un día que trastocaba el orden normal del día - casi todo el alumnado participaba en el intercambio de cartas o de chocolate, ya fuera de forma romántica o a veces entre grupos de amigos, que se traían chocolate para entretenerse durante el día. Él mismo y Riko se habían traído chocolates, de forma pactada y amistosa, y se los habían comido con el almuerzo mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. 

-¿Crees que Kuroko y Kagami se habrán traído chocolates también? -le había preguntado él, por curiosidad de la interpretación de la otra.

-Pues... -empezó la chica mientras mordía un chocolate con forma de osito que Hyuga había hecho el día anterior-. Se les ve bastante unidos últimamente, ¿no? Como de... Mucho -ah, así que ella también lo había notado-. Creo que algo se deben haber hecho. Son la parejita feliz, vamos, creo yo.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -había continuado él- pues bien por ellos. Que lo pasen bien en su relación -dijo, y Riko asintió mientras masticaba. Se tapó la boca al hablar.

-Oye, ¡esto está delicioso! ¡Eres un chef de primera, Hyuga!

Ahora el cielo ganaba matices rosados, naranjas, y él junto con el reloj y las palabras de Riko indicaban que el entreno de hoy llegaba a su fin. Los chicos fueron al vestidor y se ducharon y cambiaron, cabeza todavía en el sonido de la pelota al botar contra el suelo, al pasarla de uno a otro y al encestar.

Fue al salir del vestidor, todos ellos con un cansancio agradable recorriéndoles el cuerpo -hoy meterse a la cama sería entrar al nirvana-, que Hyuga decidió acercarse a Kagami y a Kuroko, que andaban en la dirección del restaurante de comida rápida de al lado con el brazo de Kagami alrededor de los hombros del otro y el de Kuroko por su cintura.

-Hey, buen entreno hoy, chicos -los saludó al ponerse a su lado, andando a unos metros con postura amistosa.

-Gracias, capitán -le respondió Kagami con expresión contenta, y Kuroko asintió con la cabeza-. Cada vez mejoramos más. Lo noto mucho.

-Yo también lo noto. Me alegro que podamos progresar así -contestó, y sus siguientes palabras vinieron naturales-. Y ¿qué tal San Valentín, chicos? ¿Os habéis regalado muchos chocolates o qué?

Las expresiones que cobraron las caras de los dos otros eran más que suficiente como para que Hyuga supiera que había dicho algo que no tenía que decir. Eran una mezcla de desconcierto e impacto, turbación. _Mierda. Deben creer que me río de ellos por ser gays o algo_. Se apresuró a arreglar la situación.

-Hey, que no pasa nada, que me parece genial que seáis pareja. El amor es amor. Se os ve muy felices juntos. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Allí donde esperaba que sus expresiones se volvieran a calmar tan solo se generó más conmoción todavía. Incluso el generalmente tan inexpresivo Kuroko estaba visiblemente impactado, y ahora sí que Hyuga no pudo figurarse qué había hecho mal.

-Em, si no queréis no se lo digo a nadie... -intentó.

-¿Que seamos qué? -preguntó Kagami incrédulo. Hyuga pestañeó confuso.- ¿Qué has dicho antes? ¿Que seamos _pareja_?

_Ah_.

Ah, mierda.

-...¿No lo sois? -no se lo podía creer. Pero la expresión alterada de Kagami y el negar lento de la cabeza de Kuroko eran más que confirmación del hecho.- Ay, Dios, me sabe fatal. Es que como siempre estáis tan juntos y os miráis así...

-¿Siempre estamos juntos? -preguntó Kuroko sin sorna ni burla, tan solo con perplejidad en su voz- Pues ahora que lo dices, quizás sí que lo estamos bastante... Quizás un poco demasiado...

Y Hyuga pudo presenciar con sus propios ojos aquello que parecía tan difícil que pasara pero que tan fácil había sido de desencadenar.

Los brazos de los dos se retrajeron lentamente del cuerpo del otro, y se separaron un espacio. A Hyuga le parecía ya casi antinatural el verlos sin tocarse. Tragó saliva.

-Mira, no sé qué conclusiones has sacado, pero no hay nada entre nosotros -le dijo Kagami con casi cabreo, indignación, y Hyuga pudo sentir su pecho comprimiéndose. No tenía ni idea de que esta conversación iba a acabar así-. No hay nada de nada entre yo y este... _Chaval_ -dijo, mirando ahora a Kuroko con casi desprecio, como al principio de todo, y Hyuga juró que pudo ver durante una décima de segundo un reflejo de daño en los ojos de Kuroko, que desapareció tan rápido como se había manifestado-, y mucho menos _putos chocolates de San Valentín_. Ostia puta. Me voy a casa.

Y Hyuga, con la mano levantada en un ademán infructuoso de pararlo, pudo ver su silueta desaparecer veloz en el horizonte. Kuroko seguía a su lado. Desde la perspectiva de Hyuga el pelo le tapaba los ojos al otro, pero podía intuir una expresión inexpresiva, casi como si no hubiera nadie dentro del chico. 

-Kuroko... -empezó, sin saber bien qué decir.

-Capitán, -le respondió el otro mirándolo a los ojos todavía sin emoción discernible en su cara- yo también me voy para casa. Ten una buena tarde.

E igual que había visto a Kagami desaparecer, vio a Kuroko.

Con el sonido de pasos alejándose de él, Hyuga tuvo la horrible sensación de que se había cargado una amistad.

* * *

Los entrenos le resultaban increíblemente diferentes ahora que Kuroko y Kagami no estaban uno encima del otro la mitad del tiempo. En el banquillo se sentaban separados por otras personas, solo los veía hablar cuando era absolutamente necesario y, de los pases que se hacían al practicar, la mitad fallaban. Y nadie lo comentaba - se podía palpar la desagradable tensión que había entre los dos, y a Hyuga se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba que el culpable de todo esto no era otro sino él.

No sabía hasta cuando duraría esto, pero con el paso de los días y el mantenimiento de ese ambiente aciago, no tenía muchas esperanzas.

* * *

Fue cuando fue a buscar la sudadera que se había dejado en la pista que lo vio. A través del cristal de la puerta vio que la luz todavía estaba encendida, significando que todavía había alguien allí, así que abrió la puerta y empezó a entrar en silencio para no molestar a quien se hubiera quedado entrenando. Pero entrenando no había nadie.

Contra la pared contigua a la puerta habían dos cuerpos unidos en un íntimo abrazo, y rápidamente los reconoció como a Kagami y a Kuroko. Las manos de Kagami se agarraban a la cabeza de Kuroko y la aguantaban con fuerza contra su pecho, como temiendo que si lo soltara no volvería a tenerlo allí nunca más. Las manos de Kuroko se aferraban a su camiseta, brazos alrededor de su cintura sin querer que el otro se alejara.

Hyuga no supo si era un truco de la luz, pero creyó ver lágrimas por las mejillas de los dos.

-Kuroko, lo siento, lo siento -Kagami le decía en voz baja y lo aferraba a él con más vehemencia-. Lo siento.

-Kagami... -el otro respondió, frotando su cabeza contra el otro, y lo miró a los ojos.

Las manos de Kagami pasaron a sus mejillas, y poniéndose de puntillas Kuroko, los dos se unieron en un beso.

Y sintiendo una explosión de dicha y de alivio en su pecho, Hyuga cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se alejó del lugar con una sonrisa.

La sudadera podía esperar.

* * *

_-¡Kuroko!_

En un movimiento grácil, el chico le pasó la pelota a Kagami, que ágilmente y sin distracción alguna pudo superar la barrera de Hyuga y marcar dos puntos en un mate.

Tan rápido como la pelota rebotó con fuerza contra el suelo los dos chicos corrieron el uno al otro y se abrazaron, Kagami pasando los brazos por la cintura de Kuroko y levantándolo por el aire, girando con él en sus brazos, ajenos al resto del equipo.

Y Hyuga se alegró. Sonrió una sonrisa tierna para sí mismo.

Qué bien que dos de sus jugadores hubieran encontrado el amor en el otro. 

**Author's Note:**

> el título es de Doing the Unstuck de The Cure! 
> 
> Si te ha gustado, kudos y comentarios se agradecen <3 gracias por leer!


End file.
